


Something's not right about Tyler

by thisisgospelforthefallenones



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Depression, Hurt, Mental Health Issues, Racism, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisgospelforthefallenones/pseuds/thisisgospelforthefallenones
Summary: *PLEASE BE WARNED THERE WILL BE SOME RACIST, TRIGGERING AND EMOTIONAL CONFLICT. THIS IS JUST PART OF THE STORY IF IT'S TOO MUCH TOO HANDLE DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ*





	1. Chapter 1

Can you build my house with pieces?  
I'm just a chemical...


	2. Chapter 2

It's a typical Monday morning. Rain gently dropping, clouds over bearing. It wasn't chilly but it wasn't warm. A trench coat would do just fine.  
The walk from his house to his high school took him twenty minutes. As he got there, dread filled his lungs. He hates school so much mostly because he felt like he wasn't getting much out of it. But also he didn't want to be in the school bully's spotlight. There was always a new target and the guys that were usually picked didn't last. Imagine surviving through middle school avoiding it, thinking it would change as he got to high school.

Josh headed through the main doors, down the long hall averting his eyes to avoid everyone. He donned a red beanie, hollow from the top and his fringe sticking out. The amount of times his mother would pester him to brush his hair. Josh didn't care.

From a distance he saw him.  
"HEY! Ching chong chong!" he says to the Asian kid walking by. The poor guy pays no attention but the bully guffaws and high fives his partners in crime, Brendon and Dallon. It wasn't funny one bit. The victim runs quickly past Josh looking down. Josh swore he saw some tears.

"It's just the beginning you squinty fuck!" the bully spits at him.

Josh took a left turn wanting to avoid the torment. How could one be so evil? To make matters worse, the bully was in all of his classes.  
Josh enters the classroom, he's early so it's empty. He sits by the window, looking out. It's gloomy, was it always going to be this way? 

"Oh hey Josh!" it's Debby. The school's popular girl. 

Josh looks at her, her hair straight and long sitting on her shoulders. Her brown eyes bore into his and she has the prettiest smile. Debby was cute but not his type. 

"Hi" he says calmly but nothing more. He didn't want to seem interested because he's not. 

She sits in the seat next to him, pulling out her books and pens from her bagpack. Josh looks at his pen. The only thing he brings to school. His teachers should be glad he at least remembers to bring something to write with. 

"Here" Debby says as she passes him some lined paper. Josh takes it. 

"Thanks". 

Debby watches him, her elbow propped up on her desk and her cheek resting onto her fist. She sighs quietly. Taking in his handsome features. Josh hasn't got a clue he's too busy doodling on the paper. All he can think about is how his parents are pestering him about college. Where's he going to go? What is he going to major in?  
But truth be told he couldn't give a rats ass. He just wanted to survive the final year of school. Was that too much to ask? 

The wind howled gently outside. Maybe a storm was brewing. It wasn't there before. 

Suddenly, the door flew open and stood there was he. The bully, the monster, the one thing Josh avoided throughout his entire life. 

"Well well well" he mutters, "if it isn't the schools love couple". 

Josh wanted to speak to say they're not but Debby interrupts. 

"So what if we are" she hisses. Josh wanted to retaliate. But he remains quiet, looking down at his doodles. Maybe if he wishes hard enough he'll disappear. 

"Oooooooooooh" Brendon and Dallon say in unity. Because no one speaks back to the big bad bully. 

Tyler throws his head back and laughs, "somebody's got more balls than the pussy sat next to her".  
Josh's hands roll upto fists and he clamps down on his tongue. He will not be provoked by the devil. 

"Who was talking to you bitch?" Tyler growls. He had light brown hair, short. Very short as if he recently shaved it. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans completed by a black leather jacket, unzipped.  
His buddies were dressed in a similar attire. Monkey see, monkey do. 

Debby slams her hand against the table and stands up, "at least I'm not a product of rape". She smirks and watches his face go extremely red. 

"You fucking bitch!" he growls, screams. Dallon and Brendon hold him back, they weren't interested in beating up girls. They drag him out and he screams and growls all the way. All the students watched him being pulled away, shocked wondering what caused him to get more violent then he already is. 

Debby sits back down and flicks through her books.  
Josh stares at her in shock.  
"I don't think you should've said that". 

Debby glares at him, "why? I only gave him a taste of his own medicine. Aren't you tired of him tormenting other students? His tyranny has drove some of the kids apart, made them crazy! I'm surprised the head still let's him roam the school!" She's so angry and unapologetic. Josh leaves the matter. Although she wouldn't, she might give him a few home truths if he keeps pushing her. 

Josh slumps back into his seat, he sighs. This will not end well. 

 

He had not seen Tyler all day. Or his clan. He probably went home.  
Josh did not let it eat away at him. Its not like he caused the trouble.

Later that evening, his parents said they were going out to eat. Josh was home alone. He stared at the mountain load of homework he got. Josh tried to get started but he didn't understand any of it. He groans. Josh decides to take a nap.  
He lies down on his couch and flicks through the channels on his TV.

He hears a knock at the front door. Josh sighs as he gets up to check the peephole on his door. He doesn't see anything so he goes back. It was probably the wind. The weather got breezier in the late afternoon.

Just as he was about to lie back down, he hears the knock again.  
"What the fuck" he mumbles. Again, he trudges to the front door. This time he opens it. But there's nobody there.  
He heard a loud bang coming from the back door. Where the garden was.  
Josh slams the door shut and locks it.

He hurries to the back door and looks out of the window. There was nobody there either.  
He hears thumping from the front door again. And some knocks from the window.

Bang bang bang.

Thump thump thump.

Repeatedly.

Josh didn't know what to do. Then he has an idea. He runs upto his bedroom and tries to see the culprits from outside his bedroom window. But that's when the sounds stop. He sees no one. Only one person comes to mind. Someone capable of this bullshit.

Josh opens the window and sticks his head out of it. The cold air greets his face but he's looking all around.  
Something hits his face. He quickly retreats and wipes his face clean. It's an egg. All he can see are these hooded figures throwing eggs at his window and at his house. Josh runs to get his phone to call the police.

"THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING!"  
It was Tyler, shouting. Just as he expected.  
Everything stopped after that. Josh's breathing got heavier. He was now the thing the was trying to avoid.  
The target.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't make any sense. Josh wondered why was he getting punished for something he didn't do?  
The police came and Josh told them everything. How his house was vandalised and he was threatened by Tyler Joseph.  
Josh's parents came home worried with grief as soon as they got the call from their only son.

Josh didn't have a good night. He had excruciating nightmares of Tyler torturing him. He woke up with red bloodshot scleras and dark circles underneath his eyes. He felt like shit. Not going to school today wouldn't be a bad idea.  
When Mrs Dun came into her son's room she was startled at the sight. 

"Oh my poor Josh-ie" she coos. She strokes his hair motherly and strokes his pink cheeks. He was feeling warm too.  
"You look unwell shall I call in sick for you?" 

Josh nods slowly looking into her eyes. He didn't feel like talking either. He was too scared. Mrs Dun kisses his cheek quickly and leaves. 

Both of his parents have jobs so he'd be home alone for the rest of the day until the evening. Josh didn't want to do anything but hide under his blankets in his nice warm bed. He was terrified. It wasn't even the right word to describe his palpilating fear of Tyler. He knew he was capable of monstrous stuff. He'd heard stories. 

However, he couldn't stay in bed all day he had the urge to pee and his stomach wouldn't stop rumbling. He scratched his mousey brown hair as he looked around the living room for the TV remote. 

Instead he went back upstairs to fetch his laptop. He got on his hands and knees to retrieve it from under his bed.  
Josh heard something fall downstairs. He quickly stood up and stayed still. 

His heart beat increased and he was sweating with fear. There was somebody in his house, he could hear the light thuds of a stranger's footsteps. Whoever it was, was quickly dashing up the stairs. 

Without thinking Josh quickly hid in his closet. He held his ragged breath with his hand. He didn't know it but he was shaking like a leaf. Thinking the worst, it could be a homicidal maniac. 

Through the gap between the opening of his closet door, he could see his bedroom door opposite being slowly opened. It made a high pitch slow creeking sound. A head peered through. Whoever it was wearing a hoodie and a mask which covered their nose and mouth. The stranger looked left then right when they saw it was clear, they entered the room. The person had a baseball bat in their possession. Furthermore, they wore black gloves, pants with a camouflage print and black boots that laced all the way up. 

Josh's whole body was shivering as he watched the stranger pick up framed photos of him and his parents.  
The stranger glared at the photo. He dropped the frame on the floor and stepped on it with his boot. The glass shattered into tiny pieces. 

The hooded figure lifted his baseball high above his head and slammed it down Josh's desk, destroying everything that decorated it. Then, tossed the bed over to its side and bashed it with the weapon. It kicked anything in its way, even breaking the laptop. Suddenly, the hooded figure eyes darted to the closet. 

Josh held his breath and shut his eyes silently praying that he wouldn't get caught. He could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder. Josh opened his eyes as the doors flung open. 

He was face to face with the monster.  
"Please don't hurt me" Josh spluttered in a panic. He was pulled out of the closet in an aggressive manner and landed on the floor facing the masked person.  
They slowly removed the mask. 

It was Tyler.  
Josh's eyes widened. His voice stuck in his throat, his eyes dry as a bone. He was as stiff as a board. Tyler had an evil look in his eye. His smile so dark and sinister. Josh knew this was the end. 

Tyler held the baseball bat high above his head. Josh shut his eyes. One blow to the head was all it took to kill a person. Josh waited for the pain to come. 

It didn't. 

Josh opened his eyes and saw Tyler on the floor, he was having a seizure. 

"What the fuck" Josh mumbles as he gets up and stands over Tyler's shaking body. Josh is still in panic mode, he has no idea what to do. 

Quickly, he grabs the house phone from downstairs as his got broken in the attack. He quickly dials 911.

"Whats the emergency?" a lady responds. 

"he's having a fit, I... I... Need... An... A-a-ambulance" Josh stutters, adrenaline running through his body as he just encountered a life and death situation. 

"Calm down" says the lady, "what's your address?" 

Josh gives his home address still stuttering. The beads of sweat roll down his forehead. He can't believe it. It all seemed like a horrible nightmare. He actually wished he'd gone to school today. 

The ambulance came in fifteen minutes, in that time Tyler was passed out. He stopped trembling after five minutes. From the corner of his mouth white foam was forming. Now it's just dried up and he is lifeless. Josh is scared that he's dead.

Josh ran down to open the doors for the paramedics.  
"He's in my room! Quick!"  
The two men follow Josh up the stairs and into his bedroom. They didn't falter at the sight instead they quickly tended to the body of Tyler Joseph. In no time he was put on a stretcher and driven to the closest hospital.

Josh let out a huge breath. It felt like he'd been holding it the whole time.  
He put his hands in his hair with terror. He cannot believe what just happened. Josh went upto his room and stared at the mess. 

Calmly, Josh got on his knees he picked up the broken fragments of his furniture and began to tidy up. 


	4. Chapter 4

A week had gone by since the incident. Josh hadn't told his parents about it mostly because of the outcome. It turned out Tyler had overdosed on narcotics. He'd been in a coma and there was no way of knowing if he was dead or alive.

Josh sat at his empty desk, staring out of the window. He didn't know what to think or feel right now. It was dark outside. The tree branches were swaying to the left as the wind came rolling in. Was he supposed to feel sympathetic for Tyler? Why? He would've killed him had he not fainted.

But somewhere deep down, inside of him. It was eating him alive.

"Josh! JOSH! I am talking to you!" shouted his lecturer.

Josh's head snapped up towards the balding man with dark eyes and a black moustache.

"Oh sorry". Rumours had gone around that he was at Josh's house and he was Tyler's supplier. Of course nobody truly knew what had happened. This was all make believe told by the other students. But Josh had been blamed.

His math teacher continues talking and teaching. From the corner of his eye Josh could see Debby looking at him. He didn't want to deal with her either. He didn't want her to know. Let her believe what the rest thought. He couldn't care less.

In the halls of the school, Brendon and Dallon would scowl at him. As if he was the reason their best friend was lying in hospital, fighting for his life. Josh passed them looking down. He couldn't help it if the other students were staring at him either. Everyone seemed to be blaming Josh. Even the Asian kid. Who was once bullied by tyrant Tyler. 

Josh lived through the week pretending he didn't know and didn't care. When the police came to his house to question him about that day he told him that they were just 'hanging out' and all of a sudden he dropped to the floor. The police wanted to know if Josh had drugs in his possession but when they interviewed him he was so genuine that the cops believed him. Luckily that day, his parents weren't home. 

The following Monday of week two since the incident, Josh heard rumours of Tyler. Apparently he'd woken up and he'd come home. He was stable. According to Brendon anyway. Josh could believe that. He was his bestie after all. When school ended that day Josh decided to take a detour to Tyler's house. He didn't know why or what was taking him there. A force, his morality? If he didn't know then who did? 

Josh walked on, slow and steady. Even though it wasn't windy today it was still cloudy. He knew where Tyler lived because his friends never knew when to shut their mouths. Besides at most he knew they all lived in the same town.  
Josh could see Tyler's house in sight. The person who bullied him, almost killed him and destroyed his property. Josh was walking towards his death. Yet it didn't feel that way.  
The timid teen walked up the steps of the porch to the front door of his house. He knocked slowly, gently three times. It was answered a minute later by a lady, blonde hair upto her shoulders. She looked at him with a scowl on her face. It was Tyler's mother. 

Josh cleared his throat, "I'm Josh, Tyler's classmate I came to see him-" 

Josh was cut off by her, "-you're Josh! The boy who fed my boy drugs and put him in a coma?!"  
News really did travel fast.  
"Get off my porch and out of my house there is no way you're allowed to see my son!" She slammed the door shut in his face leaving poor Josh speechless. 

Josh had no choice but to leave. He wasn't welcome. 

 

Mrs Joseph went upstairs to her sons bedroom. Tyler was lying down on his phone.  
"Who was that mom?" he asks without looking up. Tyler was tucked into his bed, resting.  
"The kid who did this to you, Josh! Can you believe he had the nerve to see you" she scoffs "some parents don't deserve to have children they don't know how to raise them". 

Tyler looked up at his mother who was pacing around his room with her hands in the air in exasperation. Tyler knew she was overreacting. 

"What did he want?" Tyler mumbles. 

She stops pacing and looks at her son, "I don't know maybe to give you more poison". Mrs Joseph walks over to her son and kisses his forehead and stroked his head. "Don't worry son I won't let anyone hurt you" she kisses his cheek before leaving, closing the door gently. 

Tyler had his eyes on her then on the door after she left. He wasn't really looking at her nor the door. Instead, he had gone into deep thought.  
Why would the person who he tried to kill come to see him? Not even Dallon of Brendon came to see him. The two friends he relies on. Tyler didn't know what to think. Was he supposed to be touched? Tyler scoffs and throws his phone across the room. It hits the wall with a loud thud and drops to the floor. He gets under his covers wanting to sleep away this strangeness that he's never encountered before. Curiosity. 

"Ty are you alright?" it was Jay, Tyler's eight year old little brother. He barged in as soon as he heard the noise. 

Tyler had hidden under his covers to try and get some shut eye.  
"Yeah bro just leave me alone" his voice muffled. 

Jay knew better than to pester him when he didn't want to talk so he closed the door and left his older brother to it.  
As much as Tyler wanted to sleep, he couldn't. 

 

Josh went home. He didn't care he was passed all that when he was rejected at the front door. As usual, he was home alone. He ventured upstairs to his room. His laptop gone as was his phone. He didn't know how long he could get away with it before replacing them. Technology wasn't cheap. 

Josh heard taps at his bedroom window. At first he thought he was just hearing things but as Josh got closer to his window he could see someone next to it. He opened the window. It was Tyler.  
"What on earth..."  
Tyler didn't wait for an invitation he just let himself in. Josh didn't stop him either. 

Josh watched the bully jump into his room. He stood up and wiped himself off. Josh was speechless he didn't know what to say. What if he was here to finish off from that day. Would today be his last? 

Josh retreated a few steps. Tyler watched him.  
"Relax" he says coolly "I'm not going to hurt you".  
Josh's eyes widened in surprise. Did he actually say that?  
"I want to know why you came to my house".

Josh was about to open his mouth until Tyler interrupted.   
"But if you answer incorrectly" he pulls out a sharp knife from his trouser pocket, "then maybe I will".


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler stepped closer to Josh whilst Josh took a step back again and again until he felt the ice cold wall behind him. Tyler smirked, he held his jagged edged knife against Josh's throat. Josh gulped down his pang of fear. His Adams apple bobbed down and rose, quickly. Tyler watched it all, he knew he had the timid teen right where he wanted him.

Tyler's free hand gripped Josh's shoulder tightly. The victim had no where to run his eyes darted around the room looking for an escape but Tyler was very observant.

"No no you aren't going anywhere...yet" Tyler smiles devilishly.  
Josh realised the bald headed freak was more than a bully he is a psychopath. He'd just got in the way of something he could've continued to avoid if he'd just stayed in his lane.

Josh's laboured breathing was sending chills down Tyler's spine, in a good, creepy way. Tyler was getting a kick out of it, ecstasy running in his veins.

"Look" Josh breathed "I didn't mean any harm I just wanted to make sure you were okay".  
Tyler's smile disappeared as he lowered his knife. Those words were unfamiliar to him.  
Josh watched the knife disappear from his throat he thought he'd be breathing his last breaths. The grip on his shoulder loosened so Josh edged away from the creep slowly.

"What... Did you... Just say to me?" Tyler asks as if Josh spoke in a foreign language that he was unable to comprehend.

Josh stands still, trembling, sweating wondering if he was about to attack.  
"When you fainted I thought you were dead" Josh gulps, his dry mouth was making it harder to speak. "I wanted to check if you were okay I mean I was scared for you".

Tyler stands still frowning at the teen who was covered with sweat. He didn't understand why he was sweating it wasn't even hot. Quite the opposite actually. There was something in Josh's eyes, sincerity. An affection that was making him feel strange inside. Almost as if he wasn't Tyler anymore but someone else.

"I gotta go" he mutters and exits how he entered. Through the window. 

Josh slides to the floor and let's out the long breath he'd been holding onto for ages. He couldn't believe what had happened. Or why Tyler displayed strange behaviour. He didn't care he was just glad he was out of harms way. 

 

Back at school, things had changed. When Tyler and his posse roamed the corridors the frightful students would look the other way, hide into their books or their lockers, scared shitless. However, Tyler was unbothered. He wasn't interested in tormenting these losers. In fact Tyler didn't feel like himself anymore since his little visit.

Dallon and Brendon looked at each other weird, wondering what had happened to their bully friend. Then the rumours started to go around. That Josh had hit him in the head or that the drugs he was given had made him lose his memory. No matter what the rumour was Josh was to blame. He'd see them staring at him, whispering into each others ears. Making him feel like the culprit.

"Hey Josh, can I talk to you a minute?" it was Debby. She didn't wait for a reply she just dragged him into an empty corner away from prying ears.

"Is it true? Are you responsible for Tyler's weird behaviour?".  
Josh is stunned. He thought she liked him what kind of silly question was this? Did she actually believe the rumours? Smart, open minded kind Debby?

Josh smirks and rolls his eyes, "you're kidding me right?"  
Debby looks at him wide eyed. She's serious as ever.  
"What do you think?"  
Debby opens her mouth.

"You know what? I don't even care" Josh interjects, "I don't give a shit just leave me alone". 

He pushes past her back into the crowd of noisy whisperers. Debby watches him go with sadness in her eyes. Maybe she pushed it a little. How is she going to get Josh to like her if she's doubting him.  
"Stupid Debby stupid stupid" she mutters to herself as she trails off to her next class. 

Josh wasn't in the mood to go into his lesson. He couldn't be bothered. The peace that he took granted for was snatched out of his palms all because of that stupid encounter with Tyler. He was a fool to believe that he had a shit life before. Now it was a hundred times worse. The frail teen walked outside onto the grounds of the school, off into the fields as far away from the building as possible. Josh wanted some time alone, to breathe and if it was possible relax. 

But it wasn't. 

The one person he wanted to escape from was stood a few metres away from him. He was also alone. Josh groans inwardly. Without making a sound, he starts to retreat. 

"Hey, YOU!" Tyler growls. Tyler sprints towards Josh grabbing him from his car from behind.  
Josh gags and turns around. 

"WHAT?!" He finally snaps. 

Tyler looks at him with uncertainty. A look that could never be achieved by the almighty Tyler he always knew his next steps.  
"Let's hang out me and you" he demands. 

Josh smirks, he was kidding right?  
"Where are your pals Brendon and Dallon? Hang out with them". 

Tyler invades Josh's personal space, he's a little too close for comfort and as much as Josh wanted to move away he couldn't. 

"I asked for you" Tyler looks at him dead in the eye "and I'm going to get you". 

Josh is left speechless. 

"Understand?" 

Josh nods once. 

"Good" Tyler smiles.

Josh couldn't comprehend what just happened, all he knew he had fallen into quick sand that was going to devour him slowly but surely.


End file.
